Born Free
by Spookimonster
Summary: Pre-Silent Hill, one shot. Sewell decides to have some fun with Murphy during his rounds. I may add more one shots later. Maybe.


**Rated: M, NSFW**

**CONTAINS: Spoilers, sex between two men, choking, violence.**

**Pairing; George Sewell / Murphy Pendleton**

**Word Count: 3,171**

* * *

><p>Murphy Pendleton willingly walked into Hell and shook hands with the Devil. He got the power and opportunity to do the one thing he ruined his entire life for. He was going to get revenge, he was going to kill the monster that murdered his son. He had everything he needed thanks to one Officer George Sewell, a man who just wanted one small unnamed favor in return. It seemed fair, it was fair, but then Murphy made it worse on himself, for one simple reason; he couldn't do it. Napier was innocent, well towards the death of his son. He knew the man really had been a pedophile. But he wasn't the reason Murphy's son was dead. Murphy was. He was the killer, he was the monster, no matter how <em>badly<em> he wanted it to be Napier.

No, he didn't have the right to blame a man for his mistake. It sounded good at the time, a way to block out what he'd done. So instead of killing Napier he nearly beat the man to death. He shook with so much rage, at both the man at his feet and himself. Then he tucked his shiv away and knocked on the door, calling out for the officer who set everything up so perfectly. And then he left it for the Devil to clean up. To fix his mistake. After that any pleasantries between the two of them were thrown out the window. That day he met the real man, the _criminal_ of a man who stood safely on the other side of the bars, protected by that undeserved badge of his. Protected by that charming personality, by all the lies that kept anyone from snooping into his business. And now, now Murphy was at the Devil's mercy.

"Stop fucking moving, Cupcake." Murphy sneered up at the man who was currently sitting on his stomach. Having been pinned down after Sewell shoved him through a door, into some sort of supply closet that was out of sight and out of mind. Murphy struggled under the man who was working on tugging his jumpsuit open. The struggle causing an unwanted heat to travel down to his groin.

"Damnit, Sewell, get off me!" Murphy snapped, the officer rewarded him with a swift punch to the gut. The con coughed, attempting to fold in on himself, only for Sewell to shove him back down into the floor. Using Murphy's winded state as an advantage as he successfully pulled off the top of his jumpsuit. The Devil of a man smiling down at his prey in victory as he slid down his body and forced himself between Murphy's legs.

"Calm down, Princess, not the first time we've done this." Murphy pouted his lips as he tried to squirm away from the man, only aiding him in the process of tugging his jumpsuit down further.

"Bastard." Sewell chuckled as his eyes hungrily scanned his prisoner's half naked body. A hand moving and groping him through the jumpsuit. Murphy leaned his head back and grit his teeth; suppressing a moan the best he could. Murphy's hands finally moved and grabbed Sewell's gloved ones tightly to try and stop the inevitable.

"Ya' know, Murph, I killed a fucking pedophile for you." The words made Murphy feel nauseous, it was used against him a lot in their dealings. Slowly Murphy loosened his grip allowing Sewell to continue with his actions.

"You didn't have to..." Murphy panted out as the officer continued to grope and feel him. Sewell's hand stopped immediately before shooting up and grabbing Murphy by the face. Forcing the man to look at him. There was a lot of anger and hatred burning in Sewell's eyes from the sentence. If Sewell let Napier live then the entire set up would trace all the way back to _him_. No one knew Napier was supposed to be down there, and Napier would have no problem running his mouth about how it was all Sewell's idea. He was already being watched by Frank, he didn't need to have that suspicion hanging over his head.

"Didn't have to!" Murphy winced and pulled his face out of the man's grip, the officer just grabbed him by the throat and pushed him harder into the floor. "We had a fucking deal, Cupcake. Not my fault you don't have the _balls_ to kill some sick, fat, fuck!" Murphy's head was spinning as he clawed at the officer's arm, trying desperately to free his windpipes from the man's unforgiving grip. "Some miserable piece of shit! One whom you deluded yourself to believing _murdered_ your son! I thought you wanted blood, Murph. You told me time and time _again_ that you could do it! And you fucking pussied out! Nice parenting by the way!" The words fueled an anger that Murphy didn't know he possessed.

"You son of a bitch!" Murphy lunged his hands up for the officer's throat, or attempted too, he felt rather weak from the hands around his throat. The man tightened his grip causing Murphy to stop his own attempted strangling and go back to trying to get Sewell off him. He closed his eyes tight as breathing turned into a chore. The older male's actions just fueling the damn heat between his legs.

"I, unlike you, keep my end of the deal. That _deal_ happened to be killing Napier." Sewell's words cut in and out as Murphy grit his teeth and opened one eye to look up at the dark haired figure. The one that was beginning to blur out of his vision. Tears building up as his lungs burned from lack of proper oxygen flow. He was also beginning to get very light headed. "And don't go delusional again and start thinking this is part of it. You still _owe_ me one... should make you owe me two, after all I'm the one with blood on my hands." He mused down to the man finally deciding to let go when he realized he was losing Murphy. The con coughed hard as he tried to pull away from Sewell, his hands tending to his now sore throat.

"Bastard!" The Devil smiled as he pulled off one of his gloves.

"Relax, Cupcake, if what _Frank_ says is true, you'll be out of here in no time." The way Sewell said Frank's name gave Murphy the chills. He'd watched the two officers from time to time and couldn't help but notice their sheer hatred for one another's existence. And due to Frank's rank at the prison Murphy had been able to hide behind him to avoid all the bullshit Sewell put him through after Napier.

"Sure that just pisses you off, doesn't it, _George_." He was rewarded with the back of Sewell's hand.

"Call me George one more time, Cupcake, I dare you." Murphy didn't know why the threatening, dark, tone fueled the heat pulsing in his groin, but Jesus Christ did it feel good. Maybe he was just a masochist? Would make sense for half of the shit he and Sewell ended up doing. Murphy glared defiantly up at the man who was in the middle of stripping him.

"I'll call you whatever I want... George." Murphy's head lolled to the side with a groan as Sewell rewarded him with a punch to the face. His vision once more beginning to black in and out. He could hear bits and pieces of what Sewell was saying to him. But not enough to make any sense of it, he was too busy trying to fight the demons that were trying to pull him from consciousness. Murphy jolted at the sudden warm wet feeling at his entrance, snapping him out of his daze. Instantly Murphy tensed up and moved trying to shove the man off of him.

"Morning, Cupcake." Murphy growled as he felt the man slide a lubed up finger inside of him, wasting no time before adding a second one. He was about to voice protested but the bastard of a cop leaned forwards and stole a kiss from him. An action that was way to intimate for him, causing him to quickly shove at Sewell's chest. With a rather well placed thrust of Sewell's fingers Murphy arched up into the man with an unwanted moan. Sewell used it to his advantage by deepening the kiss. Murphy squirmed under him before biting down on his tongue, the officer giving a yelp of pain and surprise as he yanked his head away from Murphy.

"You. Little. Shit!" Sewell pulled his fingers out of Murphy earning a small disappointed groan from the man. "You always make everything so goddamned difficult." Sewell grabbed Murphy's hips and pulled him closer to himself, allowing the head of his length to press against Murphy's semi stretched entrance. He instantly became tense at the feeling and tried to pry himself from Sewell's bruising grip.

"Ah-ahh," Murphy threw his head back and bit his lip as Sewell forced himself inside of him. "Ah, fuck!"

"Figured... by now you'd stop fighting... this." Murphy hit the back of his head on the hard floor, in a half attempt to knock himself out. Feeling Sewell fill him up and brush against that magical gland inside of him always drove him insane. And he hated himself for it, for enjoying this, especially with that bastard who made his life a living hell. He groaned at the burning feeling of Sewell pushing all the way inside of him. He gave a deep shaky breath as he clutched on to the man's shirt, moving his legs awkwardly to find a better position to put them in. He winced as Sewell's ungloved hand moved from his hip down his leg forcing him to spread his legs a little more. Murphy groaned as the man began to pull out before thrusting back in, causing Murphy to release a pained moan.

"When you get caught-" Sewell cut the man off with another well placed thrust, Murphy tightened his grip on Sewell's shirt and squirmed against the man who cruelly rested with his erect length pressing into his prostate.

"Ya know full well I'll never be caught, Murph. I got Glen eating out of my fucking hand." He punctuated the sentence with another thrust. Murphy didn't know what he'd rather prefer, Sewell's usual fast and hard pace, or this new tormentingly slow one.

"Damnit, Sewell! Just..." He cut himself off, not really wanting to ask the man he despised to fuck him harder. He knew full well that would only come back to bite him in the ass later on.

"Just what, Murph?" He glared at the man wanting nothing more than to punch that smug ass grin off his face. With a smirk, Murphy tugged the man closer by his shirt he then slammed his other fist hard into his face. The officer quickly tightened his grip on Murphy's hip and thigh to stop himself from losing balance. The younger man attempted to pull away from Sewell who instantly grabbed him by the throat for a second time. So much rage burned in his eyes, the sight causing Murphy to struggle against him, arching into him when he began his typical fast and hard thrusting pace. "You fucking like this... don't'cha, ya sick fuck." Murphy leaned his head back with heavy pants and soft moans, which were slowly, but surely, being choked off as Sewell tightened his grip. Breathing became impossible, it didn't help that each thrust caused waves of pleasure to spread throughout his entire body. His struggle slowly started to come to a stop as black dots clouded his vision. Moans choked out of his sore and hoarse throat, and some drool began to slip from the corner of his open mouth. He closed his eyes tight as he subconsciously moved against Sewell's thrusts. The man's harsh taunts fading in and out as his arms fell uselessly to the dirty floor.

His only thoughts being of how this was going to be his cause of death. Not from a prison shank, not from a fight with someone else. Not even from the execution for killing his own son. No, he was going to die from erotic asphyxiation, in the hands of a man he _loathed_. How the hell would Sewell explain it, how the hell would he justify this. As the world began to fade and tears swelled up in his eyes Sewell let go of and smacked him across the face, waking him up from his dazed state. Murphy immediately sucked in as much air as he could. His hands pulling from their limp, rested, state to tend to his bruising throat. Wishing the man on top of him wasn't so fucked up in the head, and that he didn't enjoy it so fucking much.

"Pussy." The word was laced with so much pleasure and that subtle southern accent of his. The one Murphy couldn't help but notice in Sewell's voice when the man was excited, or horny. He arched into the man, about to groan in protest but the officer grabbed him by the hair and closed the distance between them with another kiss. Not having the energy, or will power, to stop the man he slowly began to kiss him back. The kiss turning out to be as rough as the man fucking him.

He moaned into the officer's mouth as the pleasure continued to ripple through his already exhausted body. Murphy finally pulled his head away from him, only for Sewell's teeth, lips, and tongue to move to his throat. A place Murphy really didn't like having a snake like Sewell being. He bucked his hips against the man when he felt his gloved hand wrap around his neglected length, Sewell eagerly beginning to jerk him off in time with his thrusts; all while kissing, nipping, and sucking at the bruises forming on Murphy's throat. He choked out a moan, attempting to stop it and save face as he fisted Sewell's shirt; pulling it further from the man's undone slacks.

"What're ya... gonna tell Frank... Cupcake?" The question was whispered harshly in his ear, before the man's tongue traced the shell of it. Causing Murphy to shiver all over; he didn't even notice the man had stopped teasing his throat. He gave a deep moan as he found himself nearing the edge loosing what little control he did have as he clutched at Sewell. Digging his fingers into the man's back the best he could through his uniform shirt. Wishing he could once more mark the man with bites and scratches. Like he usually did if Sewell fully stripped down. Murphy honestly didn't know what he could tell Frank, a good, decent, man who tried to save him from Sewell's cruelty. He couldn't fairly well tell him Sewell was the reason for his bruises, and didn't want to. He would rather die than suffer the embarrassment of someone finding out what Sewell did to him behind closed doors. No matter how much he wanted to see Sewell get busted for being such a dirty cop, he couldn't drag out his own suffering.

"Ahh! Fuck! Sewell, I'm gonn-ahh!" He arched his back and lifted his hips off the dirty floor, pushing himself hard into a well placed thrust. His hands scratching down the man's clothed back as he slammed his eyes shut and moaned out in pleasure. His seed spilling into Sewell's gloved hand and on his own stomach. Murphy panted hard as he fell back into the floor, allowing soft moans to escape from his throat as his bones continued to vibrate from Sewell's thrusts. He could tell from Sewell's own strangled moans the man was close to his own release. Murphy winced at the feeling of Sewell's fingers digging into his hips, the man biting into the place where his neck and shoulder met as a way to muffle his guttural moan. Murphy groaned and arched into the man again as he felt Sewell spill into him. The sensation repulsing the brunette as he relaxed into the floor. Sewell thrust a few more times before pulling out. Leaning over Murphy he gave a small laugh and sat up, licking the cum off his gloved hand before leaning down and lapping it up off of Murphy's stomach.

"Not bad, Cupcake." Murphy blushed at the comment as he tried to pull away from him. Wishing that Sewell would have at least put a condom on, seeing as he'd just showered today and had to wait a few more days before he could do it again. Which sickened him more than anything else.

"Fuck you." Murphy snapped in a hoarse and tired voice, wincing from the burning sensation in his throat. It wasn't the first time Sewell had choked him, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but it was still a painful experience. The cop laughed harshly as he put himself away and redid his pants, tucking his shirt back in before tightening his belt. Sliding his glove back on the one hand, before wiping the spit off the other.

"Maybe next time." He mused down only causing Murphy's blush to deepen as he looked away from Sewell. Sitting up and wincing from the pain in his lower regions, even with the use of lubrication it was still a painful experience, one he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. Sewell just smiled as he made sure he was presentable enough, giving Murphy a glance before he made his way towards the door. "Hurry up, Cupcake, I have rounds to make." The man demanded, causing Murphy to shoot him a heated glare as he forced himself up and once more slipped on the clothes he couldn't fully remember get taken off. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion. He had to pause and lean against the nearest wall at the sudden nauseating feeling that began to take over. Maybe it was due to being beaten and strangled, that definitely didn't seem like it was very good for his brain. Taking a deep breath to collect himself he stood up straight and finished putting his jumpsuit all the way on. The C.O. walked over with irritation and shoved him against the wall, straightening out Murphy's jumpsuit and fixing it for him before shoving him towards the door.

"Don't fucking touch me, Sewell!" Murphy snapped, the nauseating feeling hitting him again as he caught himself on the door.

"I don't have all day to wait for you, Princess. Now move." Sewell demanded harshly, Murphy groaned in frustration as he yanked the door open and walked out. Sewell smirked as he walked out after the man and closed and locked the door, to prevent other cons from sneaking into the area. He watched Murphy disappear down the hall and smiled to himself as he walked away with his head held high. Humming 'Born Free' through the halls with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
